They Were Giants
by Xazz
Summary: It's supposed to be a week of festivities and worship, it sort of goes sideways when Malik finds a naked man on the side of the hill. Nor does it help matters that he can't remember his own name. -oneshot-


Malik scowled towards the town. He could see the big fire in the center where they were burning an effigy of Rigel, their patron star. Every town had its own star and its own god. Sure his town knew the other stars and the other gods, but Rigel was their star and god. Tonight towns and villages and cities (who he heard had multiple stars and that just sort of messed with Malik's head since it was one town one star) were all celebrating the same holiday. It was the longest night of the year, and the dry season, and the stars were out for the longest time and brilliant in the black cloak of night. Tonight effigy's of stars and gods were being burned so they glowed like they did in the sky. It was one of the biggest celebrations of the year.

And Malik was stuck on watch duty.

He was going to slowly murder Abbas for this. He'd asked tonight but Abbas had 'miraculously' become sick that morning and hadn't gotten out of bed and had gotten out of night watch, meaning Malik, who'd asked out of it ahead of time, had had to take the man's place. It wasn't fair. His brother was visiting tonight after being in Skat for the year to study under the alchemist there as Rigel didn't have one of those and Kadar was good at numbers and alchemy the way people in Rigel weren't good at it.

He sighed and looked away from the burning star effigy. Just because he had watch during Selios, the Nights of Grounded Stars, didn't mean he couldn't do his job. He knew there were others, at the other cardinal points, who had watch too and were missing Selios too. It was no excuse for him,

Sitting back into the hill Malik did just that; kept watch. His night vision returned to him after staring at the bright effigy in town and he watched the hills. Beyond the hills was Skat and Navi, the closest towns to them in the town chain known as Capprius, named after the Capricorn constellation but looked nothing like it.

Rigel was the last town at the end of the town chain and beyond them was the Smothren Waste, a great desert set low and covered in a dense fog. They sent criminals into the fog, they never came back. The fog was supposedly full of dangerous creatures, monsters of the night that devoured everything that went into them and it was forbidden to go there since the fog was like a sea and ebbed and flowed like it was bound by the moon like a real ocean. Once a year it came dangerously close to Rigel, but everyone stayed indoors during those times and they were safe. But that was during high summer usually, and no danger now.

Malik sat upright when a spark flared in the hills. It was like someone was burning an effigy, but only for a moment before it was gone. He used his pole arm to push himself to his feet to try and see better. The spark had been behind the nearest hill though. He looked back at Rigel, the effigy had been hoisted atop of a great pole in the middle of down, flames devouring the charcoal stuffed wood and he could hear music. All was well for those participating in Selios.

Malik looked back out into the darkness. There had been something out there. He was sure of it. He didn't want to go and look and check it out, but he had to. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his lantern and uncovered it so he could see where he was walking, and hefting his weapon he left his post to go check out the spark.

He'd been climbing the hills around Rigel his entire life and easily topped the first hill next to the one he was watching from. The scrub land snapped under his sandals and scratched against his ankles but he ignored it mostly. He topped the hill and shielded the lamp, dousing himself in darkness. His night vision returned and he looked down and around. There was nothing, and the stars and moon were bright out tonight making it easier to see even as they cut the land in silver and black. But just because it wasn't here didn't mean it wasn't there.

Frowning to himself Malik took a deep breath and unshielded his lamp and continued. He checked the next hill, and the one next to it. Nothing. He thought for sure he'd imagined it. The spark hadn't been that big to be seen from so far away, not where he'd been, but he was going to check one more hill. Just one more, and when it proved he'd imagined it he was going to go back to his station.

At the top of the forth hill he climbed he was shocked to find a hole. Just... a hole, in the side of the hill, that hadn't been there before. The area around was blackened like it had been on fire, and at its center was a rather large shape, black, but glowing from the inside like an ember.

What the hell?

His first thought was that an alchemist had come by and done something. Or that it was a priest. Star priests wielded a huge amount of power and were said to be blessed by the very might of the stars themselves to do their will. Star priests didn't come this far east though, not usually, and Malik had never even seen one before. Kadar said they came to Skat once, to talk to his master, who was actually a well known alchemist. It was nearly oxymoronic, a well known alchemist all the way out at the end of Capprius, which itself was at the edge of the Vega cluster of town chains. A priest could do something like this, but there was no one.

"Hello?" he called, at the top of his voice, into the dark hills. He got no reply. He looked back into the crater, the shape was still glowing, but less so now. Cursing himself up and down for being too nosey for his own good, he slid down and into the crater, leaving his lamp on solid ground, but taking his long, bladed, pole arm with him.

The ground under his sandals was almost uncomfortably warm, like he was standing on coals. He looked up into the sky and found Rigel in his constellation effortlessly, every child in every town knew their star instantly and took only moments to find it. "Please let this not be a stupid idea," he asked Rigel and wondering if he heard.

Steeling himself he used the butt of his weapon to poke the mound. The inner glow had died down to almost nothing now. When he tapped it all he got was the sound of wood striking stone. He prodded it further, nothing. It was just rock. Satisfied whatever it was wasn't going to attack him Malik slowly reached out and down. The rock was hot like the ground and gingerly he tapped it with his hand. No reaction. He pressed his hand against it.

With a yowl Malik fell back onto the incline of the crater. The outside of the rock had been hotter than he'd anticipated and he'd burned himself. It stung and knew it would blister and he wasn't happy about it at all. Holding back any other pathetic noise to show pain he swallowed it down and got back up, now having to use his off hand to hold his weapon.

It was a rock. Just a stupid rock. Whoever had come and blasted the side of the hill apart had left this behind and now his hand was burned and he didn't care. The spark had probably been this. Stupid fucking thing.

One handed he crawled out of the crater after throwing his weapon up and with one hand he grabbed his weapon and the his lamp and started back to Rigel. He'd tell someone about this, but later, not until Selios was over. No need to start a panic until after the festival. His hand throbbed as he walked and all he wanted was to go back to the barracks and have someone wrap his hand up. He was glad when he got back to his station and then it was just a short distance to Rigel where the effigy of Rigel had burned through the wood apparatus, its charcoal guts spilled out under it in the fire pit. The music still played and no one noticed Malik when he slipped into the barracks.

–

Selios was a week long festival. The longest night, the start of Selios, they burned effigies, but the other nights were festive too. Malik had most of Selios off, having petitioned for that right in the middle of the wet season before things started to dry up and the shrubs on the hills started to become hard and wither. He did have watch some nights though.

Malik's hand was wrapped and he was on watch with Abbas. They worked together usually, and actually got along pretty well, even though Abbas was a bit annoying sometimes. Kadar had wrapped his hand and put a special powder he had brought from Skat and his master to help it heal and numbed it so he didn't agitate it. It still hurt though and like he thought had blistered.

Malik didn't have a weapon on him, he couldn't really use one, but Abbas was good enough for them both. They were watching the hill land bored. This night they both had off and it was a night the gods walked the earth. It was a quiet night of Selios and people were home with their families and left grapes and rice on window sills for the stars and spirits, offerings. The spirits left cubes of sugar in return. Sugar was rare in Capprius, though Malik heard that in other clusters or town chains it was salt, or bundles of herbs. But Capprius was rich in salt and herbs during the start of the wet season, they had no need for them.

"You see that?" Abbas suddenly.

"See what? All I see are hills," Malik grumbled.

"That," Abbas pointed. Malik still hadn't told anyone about the crater, or the spark, it had mostly left his mind honestly, but Abbas was pointing towards the hill that had been blown. Malik squinted in that direction. "That's not supposed to be there," he said.

"What? I don't see," Malik said.

"That, that bump in the ground. See, it isn't the same texture as the rest," Abbas pointed further.

Malik looked hard, "Oh, yeah, I see it now," it was like a huge nut on the ground. He looked at Abbas, "We going to check it out?"

"Mmm," Abbas said, "You go."

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause I said so."

"I outrank you," Malik said.

"You're crippled right now. If something happens I should be able to get someone, or bring the weapons," he nodded at the bladed pole arm he held like a staff standing next to Malik.

"Fine," Malik sighed and pushed himself to his feet with his good hand, his hand scraping against the dead grass and shrub on the ground. But he was up and about and jogging towards the strange lump. He looked back at one point and saw Abbas watching him, standing tall and proud with his pole arm. He shook his head as he looked forward again.

The lump was on the hill one over from them, near the apex. As he got closer he saw it wasn't a lump. It... was a person. He stared and stopped about five feet from it. He looked back at Abbas, who didn't take his eyes off Malik, in case something happened. He turned back to the person. They were curled up in the fetal position on the ground, naked as the day they were born. His hair was dark, dark, brown, almost black, that was longer than any other man in Capprius' entire town chain would wear, down around the nape of his neck, and a bit curly at the ends.

They didn't look... dangerous. So he leaned down and touched them, their skin was warm, which was strange since the dry season was cool. They didn't wake. He shook them, they didn't wake and he looked back at Abbas. He was still standing, watching. He crouched and shook the strange man harder.

Malik jumped back, startled, when the man groaned and rolled a little, onto his back and uncurling from his tight form. Malik flushed slightly, the man was naked and men just didn't wander around naked, they definitely didn't go to sleep in the middle of the hills naked. He stared and then the man's eyes open and Malik's mouth slid open. Their eyes were a brilliant, brilliant, golden, almost yellow, the pupil a burning white. As he watched though his eyes faded to goldenrod or dead shrub color, the pupil going black and contracting into a tiny prick.

Still staring the man's eyes flicked to him and he squinted up at Malik. "Who're you?" and his voice was deep and dark and rich and made Malik swallow for some reason he didn't quite know.

"Me?" he asked, "Who're you?"

The man didn't answer him., "Why's it so bright?" he grunted and pressed his hand over his eyes. His skin was paler than Malik's, which was dark, and brown the same as the rest of Rigel. The strange man was bronze, paler, and looked out of place. He wasn't from Rigel or anywhere in Capprius, as everyone in Capprius was full of dark men and women who were brown and slid into black skin.

"It's not bright," Malik said. Not more than usual at least. The sun had risen a few hours ago. "Now who're you?"

They squinted at him still, "Shut up. Your voice is annoying," and he pushed himself up to sitting, yawning as he did so, and stretching. Malik frowned at him, he had a perfect physic, and Malik was jealous as he liked to think he had a pretty good and muscular body. This guy was something else though.

"Excuse me," Malik said sarcastically. "Now who're you?"

The man looked at him with his muted golden eyes, they were dull, ugly and straw colored. Malik liked the golden-yellow eyes better. He was rubbing his face and then stopped, "...I don't know," he said and looked at Malik. "Do you know me?"

"You're not from Rigel," Malik said. "Are you from Skat? Or Navi maybe?"

The strange, naked, man cocked his head at him. "They sound familiar. But I've never heard of such places," he said. "Where am I? How did I even," and then he got to his feet, not even using his hands to push himself up, "get here? Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Malik."

"Malik? What sort of name is Malik?"

"What's your name?" Malik demanded, "Who're you?"

"I don't know."

"Well than it's a better name than a man who doesn't have one. Or a man without any clothes," and he did his best to not give the man a look up and down.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Just outside Rigel, at the end of Capprius."

"Capricorn you mean?"

"No. Capprius. Capricorn is the constellation," Malik said. "And you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're naked in the middle of the Capprius hills. Navi's a three day walk away, and Skat four days. Where else where will you go?"

The man was silent for several long moments, "You're right. Okay, Malik, I'll go with you," he nodded.

"Good," and he started down the hill. The man followed, not complaining of the brush and rocks on his feet as he was barefoot.

"Malik, who's that?" Abbas called once he was near enough.

"No idea," Malik called back.

"Who's that?" the man asked.

"I'm Abbas," and Abbas said and lowered the pointy end of his weapon at the man, "What's your business in Rigel and where are your clothes?"

"I have no business in... Rigel?" he said it like it was strange to him, like he should be calling it something else. "And I don't know."  
"This was the lump?" Abbas asked Malik.

"Yep," he nodded.

"He's certainly a lump," Abbas' mouth was a slant on his face.

Malik laughed. "I'm going to take him into the town-

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am. He needs clothes, and maybe someone knows him," Malik said. "We have visitors from Alphard, maybe he's from there."

"Alphard?" the strange man asked, he and Abbas ignored him.

"No."

"I still outrank you," Malik said, "So stop being an idiot and put your weapon down. You're not just going to let him stay out here naked are you?"

Abbas wavered, "Okay," and his weapon head dropped to almost touching the ground.

"Good," and Malik took the strange man by the hand and dragged him past Abbas toward Rigel. There he shoved him into the barracks. There weren't many people inside, which was good. No need to inflict this guy's nudity upon others. They yelped when Malik shoved him into a room and closed the door before finding clothes for him and throwing those in too. "Dress yourself," Malik called. There was silence on the other side and after about five minutes the door opened slowly.

"You're very rude," they said, staring at Malik with his straw eyes.

"Like I care what a man without a name thinks," Malik rolled his eyes. They slid out of the room fully. Malik hadn't picked good clothes, they were all too small and his chest was big and the shirt tight across her chest, the pants were also too short and ended at his knees. "Good enough," Malik nodded. It mattered little to him.

"Now what do you plan to do with me?" they asked and yawned, drooping a bit and looking exhausted.

"To see if anyone knows you."

"Fantastic," and he yawned again, widely, like he was incredibly tired and really he did look sleepy.

"C'mon," and Malik dragged him away. The man lumbered after him, all heavy limbed.

Malik found Kadar at their parents' home. He was helping their mother form rice balls for tonight to be left out on the window sills. They looked up when Malik entered. "Malik," his mother smiled at him, her hair was pinned up into ringlets like a crown, Kadar's hair was short.

"Hi mama," he smiled faintly at her.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Maybe you knew?" he asked his little brother, who would always be his baby brother even though he was grown and an adult. "You're from Skat, maybe?"

"Never seen him before. What's his name?"

They all looked at the strange yellow eyed man, he was in the middle of yawning. He cut it off quickly, "I don't have one," he said.

"Well that's peculiar, everyone has a name," Malik's mother said, "Even the stars have names."

"Well I don't remember mine," the man said.

"Hmm," Kadar wiped his hands and moved over to the nameless man and looked him over. "You look like no man I've said. Look at him brother, he's so pale," and Kadar held up his own dark skinned hand to the man's arm.

"I noticed," Malik nodded.

"You've no name?" Kadar asked again.

"No."

"Well, we'll give you one till someone either tells you your real one, or you remember," he said.

"Fine," he nodded.

"But what?" Kadar looked very thoughtful. "Zorya," he said.

"Really?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, why not? His eyes remind me of the morning star," Kadar smiled.

"You're one to talk Kadar," Malik said giving him a look since Kadar's eyes were nearly unreal and blue.

"Use your imagination Malik," Kadar huffed.

"I think it's a fine name," their mother said, "Zorya, what do you think?" she actually asked the strange man.

He was shaking his head, "No. No, no no no no," he said very adamantly. "It sounds so wrong."

Kadar frowned, "Okay, what about... Alshain?"

"What is it with you and star names?" Malik asked.

"It's an honor to be named after stars, why not?" Kadar shrugged at him. "You know the sayings, people named after stars do amazing stuff."

"I thought only priests were named after stars," Malik said.

"Well who's to say he isn't?"

They all turned to the nameless man who was blinking slowly, swaying a little where he stood. "What?" he asked.

"Priest?"

"A what?"

"He remembers nothing, he's useless," Malik said.

"Alshain?" Kadar asked the nameless man.

The man blinked, "Yes. I like that," the now not nameless man, Alshain, said. "I-" he yawned, "don't mean to be rude. But I need to sleep," he was leaning against the wall, clearly holding himself up with it and was about to fall asleep right there.

Malik opened his mouth to speak, it was barely midday, how could he be tired, but his mother beat him to it. "Of course dear," she said gently and wiped her hands of rice on her apron and bustled past her two sons. "You come with me, we'll find you some place to sleep," and Alshain smiled at her as she gently led him away.

"Where did you find him?" Malik asked.

"The side of the hill. Asleep, and naked," Malik said seriously.

"No."

"Yes," Malik nodded. "Now I have to get back to Abbas," Malik sighed. "I'll be back before dark though."

"Okay. Let me see your hand," he added and Malik surrendered his hand. He unbound Malik's hand a bit and checked the burn and blister. "It'll take a while, just don't use it," Kadar said.

"I won't," he promised, "How long?"

"Swelling should go down by the end of the week, the burn'll take a while to heal. How did you even do this again?"

"I fumbled my torch last night," he lied.

"Ah. Well you're fine. Back you go," and he gave Malik a nudge out the door again.

–

Malik came home as it was getting dark, the stars starting to come out. Normally he slept in the barracks with the rest of the guards, but it was Selios and he spent time with his family mostly. So he went to his family's house where he'd gone after dressing Alshain. His mother was making dinner, his father deboning fish from the local lake to be fried. The fish was traditional for this night. The fishbones were left outside the door, as the rice invited the spirits and stars, the grapes tempted them to leave sugar and blessing, and then the fish bones kept them outside of the house so they didn't cause mischief within to the things or family.

Kadar was hovering over the food, waiting, watching. "Where's the weird man?" he asked as he came in.

"Sleeping, I think," Kadar said thoughtfully and their mom slapped his hands away from the rice (the rice for them, the rice balls and grapes were already on the sill).

"Still? Has he woken up at all?"

"I'm awake now," and they turned at the dark voice from the doorway. His hair was bedraggled and stuck out at some angles. He was running his fingers through it to try and make it behave, Malik knew that wouldn't work as his hair was perpetually messy as well. His eyes also seemed to be brighter.

"Ah, there you are Alshain, just in time for dinner. It's almost ready. I don't know how they do it from whatever town you're from, but I hope you like it," Malik's mother was a nice woman to everyone.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful ma'am," Alshain said with a slight smile. He rubbed his eyes, dislodging sleep from his eyes.

"You slept all day," Malik said, "How do you intend to sleep tonight?"

"You sleep at night?" Alshain seemed very confused by this. "Why?"

"Because it's dark out?" Kadar asked, Malik was now not the only one confused, his father was looking at them from where he was deboning the fish.

"Yes," Alshain nodded. "You people do not sleep during the day?"

"No. You do?"

"Yes... or, well I guess I do. I could barely stay awake when you woke me," he looked at Malik and it seemed the darker it got outside the more golden his eyes became. He was sure it was just a trick of the light.

"Perhaps it was last night? The first day or Selios often has many sleeping late into the day."

"Selios?"

"Yes, you know... the great yearly festival," Malik prodded.

"The Nights of the Grounded Stars," Kadar added.

Alshain seemed very confused for a moment and seemed to be trying to figure something out. "Yes," he agreed, "I know of that... yes," he nodded. "We do not call it Selios."

"Oh?" Kadar practically bounded in front of him. "What'd you call it than?"

Alshain seemed very thoughtful again, and clearly he was trying to jog his own memory, "I remember bits. I am not from here, or Navi, or Skat, or Capprius," he confessed, "I don't know where I am from. But... we called it... Agorica."

"That's a funny name. What's it mean?"

"I don't remember. Something to do with fire I think?"

"Huh, very strange," Malik said. "You've our accent and yet your words are slightly different."

"I think it is interesting," Kadar said. "I'm an alchemist in training, and very interested in things that go on beyond Capprius. If you remember anything you'll tell me, yes?"

"Sure," Altair nodded.

"Great."

"The fish are ready," Malik's father suddenly announced.

"Wonderful!" their mother cried. "The oil is ready. Start them, Malik, take the bones out to the door," and she handed him the plate full of fish bones.

"Yes mama," Malik said and nodded at Alshain to follow him. The paler man followed, curious.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"To keep the spirits and stars out when they come for the rice and grapes," Malik explained as he laid them out across the front doorway.

Alshain picked up the fish bone and then dropped it like it burned. "I see," he said, confused and moved far from the fish bones. Malik watched him curiously with a slight frown. Then Alshain became distracted by the sounds of the fish frying and drifted back into the kitchen to watch Malik's mother supervise his father.

–

That night Malik lay on the pallet, sleeping, when he heard a gentle rattling. He woke and looked around without sitting up. Kadar was sleeping in the same room as him on the floor like they had as children. Their parents slept in the one bedroom and Alshain was nowhere to be seen, He heard the soft rattling again, it sounded like pea pod bells in a way.

Slowly he got up, wiping his eyes. It was late, the moon high over head the stars brilliant and nestled in the blue blanket of the Cream Valley, the name for the greatest swath of stars in the sky. They cast silver light into the little room as Malik pushed open the door to the common area.

On the big window sill, where they'd put the rice balls and the grapes, was Alshain, his back to the wall of the sill, one knee up the other hanging inside the house. He had a rice ball in one hand, eating at it slowly, and his other hand hanging off his knee and there was a shining golden thread that glowed like the point of a star hanging off his finger like a long water droplet. Malik stared as Alshain took a bite of the rice ball and offered it to the shining thread. It coiled around the rice ball and there was that seed pod bell noise and then it let go and swung on Alshain's finger.

Alshain offered more rice ball to the thread and there was no bell noise and then it made a real bell noise and seemed to grow tiny wings from its tip. It glowed brighter and flashed before zipping away from the sill and out into the night. Alshain ate the rest of the rice ball and picked up the next one. Another thread came and landed on his arm, and then a few more, all different colors, not just gold. He offered all of them the rice ball. There were a soft rattle of the seed pods and the rice ball was engulfed by the long rain drops. The rice ball was much smaller when they slid off it like water and Alshain ate the last bit himself. They glowed and then flew away like the first one.

Malik just watched, utterly entranced as Alshain fed the glowing threads the rice balls, also eating them himself. He'd really like the rice at dinner but had stayed far away from the fish. He said he didn't like it and had sort of freaked out when Malik's father had tried to put it in his bowl. He hadn't eaten part of his meal the fish had touched either. He was a strange one. Malik liked the sounds of the threads, which he realized were probably the spirits. No stars came to visit though.

There was one rice ball left for Alshain to share and he started eating the grapes. All of them. The grapes were usually for the gods, but something made Malik stay where he was and not disturb the strange man. Alshain ate them like he'd never get to eat them again, popping five or six in his mouth at once, and chewing and swallowing quickly so he could eat more.

Then, and Malik's eyes nearly fell out of his head here, and golden figure walked by the house. They were human shaped and looked like there was fire under their skin, and he could see it shimmering white and blue. Their eyes were glowing and yellow, the pupil fire white. They stopped at the window and the spirit threads scattered and looked at Alshain for a moment. It was their star. It was Rigel!

Rigel's mouth was black when it opened, as dark as the night sky. No noise came out but a strange hissing noise. Alshain cocked his head at Rigel and silently offered Rigel the grapes guiltily. His hands didn't shake, which was amazing since Malik was trembling and wanted to hide. Rigel made the hissing noise again at Alshain and then suddenly his glowing yellow eyes twisted to Malik and Malik became totally rigid. The hissing increased in volume and violence and Alshain turned around and looked at where Rigel was, he seemed very calm and Malik was sure it was a trick of Rigel's glow, but Alshain's eyes seemed to glow yellow, the pupils white.

He wasn't sure though because that was when he lost consciousness.

–

Malik woke to sun on his face on his pallet. His sheets were twisted all up around his legs like he'd had a nightmare or some strange dream. He blinked his eyes open, Kadar was gone, his pallet rolled up and put against the wall, the blanket folded up, the thin pillow resting on top of it all. After a moment Malik smelled breakfast and made himself wake.

He sat up in bed and tried to remember his strange dream. Alshain eating rice balls in the moonlight came to mind, and the long glowing threads. That was really all he could remember. He shook his head, it didn't matter. It was just a dream.

He got up, folded his blanket, and put an identical pile against the wall next to Kadar's. As he got up he noticed he wasn't alone though. The third pallet was laid out and when he checked he saw Alshain was still sleeping, his face to the wall. Malik left him there and went to find breakfast.

There was a heap of sugar on the sill outside when he went out, all the rice balls and grapes gone.

–

The third night of Selios was a night of gift giving. Malik had the entire day off and he and Kadar went down to the public garden and picked tea leaves. Alshain slept and didn't wake when Kadar tried to wake him and they didn't talk of the strange man. The day was cool and Malik picked the newest leaves for his father who had a delicate stomach, as he'd woken up that morning complaining of an upset stomach from the rich fish the night before.

Their mother steeped the tea, a treat, with lunch and Malik went back to the barracks to get the gifts for his parents and brother. He saw some of his friends and it ended up taking a few hours. He talked with Abbas about the strange man and Abbas insisted on Malik presenting him before the mayor. Malik just rolled his eyes at him and said he would once Selios was over. It was the festive week and they didn't need to get anyone in a fit for a strange man with a strange sleep schedule. Abbas moaned about it, insisted and complaining but Malik just ignored him. Sometimes it was just better to do so since he could complain about anything.

He gathered his gifts together and made sure they were wrapped up properly, before returning home. Tomorrow he had work, but tonight and the night before were proper graveyard shifts with only the barest number of men out. Even then those on watch had to stay in the towers at the four corners of Rigel, behind fish bones, as spirits and stars walked the second night and stars, for all that they were their gods and did help them, were not the... most friendly things. They'd most likely kill you if you weren't safe inside.

Malik remembered his strange dream. The thing he'd thought was Rigel, with the black mouth and the glowing eyes. And Alshain's glowing eyes too. Should he get something for Alshain? He didn't know the man though, and didn't know what he'd like. He decided at least to get him a bigger set of clothes and found some clean ones from the main laundry in the barracks.

The smell of cooking food was intense when he returned to his parents' house. Kadar was talking with Alshain and Malik put his four gifts on the table with the rest before joining his brother and the strange, pale man.

Alshain looked tired, and like he was about to fall asleep. The sun was still out, but fading quickly. "Your gods don't leave sugar?" Kadar was asking.

"No," he shook his head. "Salt. We have sugar. It comes in plants, you burn the fields at the end of the growing season and then they go in with long cane knives and cut the sugar cane straight from the ground. It's a very interesting process."

"So you remember more?" Malik asked.

"Some things, yes," he nodded and smiled at him sleepily.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Shortly ago," Alshain yawned.

"But salt," Kadar said.

"Yes, the spirits leave salt, because there is little to be had."

"We have a salt mine a few hours away," Kadar said thoughtfully. "So no salt," Alshain nodded again. "The most of 'sugar' we have is honey, and even then that doesn't really sweeten like sugar."

"There was a lot this morning," Malik's father joined them. "Usually its just a small handful, but it was nearly a pound. I've never seen so much sugar," he sounded impressed.

"You could sell some," Kadar said.

"Yes," their father agreed. "But I don't think we will. Your mother wants to bake with it."

"Mmm, yum!" Kadar declared. "At least the spirits were happy with our offering," he said. And that reminded Malik of his dream. He told his brother and father and they asked him about it since dreams involving stars didn't happen often. Usually stars didn't visit people in their dreams, for humans were beneath them. Alshain said nothing about it even though he'd been in Malik's dream, which really had been the strange part, and when Malik looked he saw the bronzed man was dozing now that the conversation wasn't directed at him.

"Alshain," his brother spoke up. "Malik, wake him," he ordered, as he was the one sitting next to the man. Malik shook him. Alshain blinked awake sleepily. "You sleep too much," Kadar said, "it's bad for you."

"It's light out," Alshain grunted, "I don't sleep at night," but he did sit up a bit.

"Why? What sort of people don't sleep at night?"

"The kind that sleep during the day," Alshain yawned. "Other people are awake during the day. We come out at night. I'm tired," and he unfolded from the couch. "Wake me when it's breakfast-

"Dinner," Kadar said.

"Breakfast," Alshain said and left the room.

"What's with him?" Malik asked.

"Not a clue. Who knew there were people who slept during the day. Not in any town chain in Vega that's for sure," he nodded.

"Well there are others," their father reminded them both, "Vega is not the only. There is Ursa, and Picus, and Leo. And then bigger ones, Draco, Hydra, they have some strange people in them too."

"Have you ever met anyone from Draco or Hydra?" Kadar asked.

"No, but from further away, another kingdom. He had milk white skin, blue eyes and yellow hair. He came during the height of the wet season and didn't listen when we told him about the fog. He was caught out in it and we didn't see him again after that," he said.

"Wow. Before that, what was he like?"

"Not like Alshain at all. He had different names for the stars and spoke with the funniest accent. But he slept at night at least.

"Foreigners are strange," Kadar agreed. Malik said nothing to agree or not. "Tell me your dream again Malik," he added. Malik lips twisted slightly as he humored the junior alchemist.

—

Alshain didn't wake until after dinner was over. They'd eaten early that day, the sun still out. But as the stars came out Alshain rolled out of bed, his hair a mess and seemed longer, curly and messy from sleeping, as it was flattened on one side. Malik's mother made him a plate of cold food and he sat on the floor eating quietly, his plate mostly piled with rice actually, as they sat around and exchanged gifts.

For Kadar Malik had gotten a book, his mother a new sharp knife, and his father a jar of white powder that made ceramics glistening white. Kadar got him a book as well, an empty one to write in, and a new pen and an ink well. Malik liked them a lot. His father got him another book, this one full of maps. Star maps and maps of the world, the clusters and the town chains in the kingdom and beyond. His mother gave him a new, tailored, set of clothes. Nice clothes, to wear the last few days of Selios.

They all opened their gifts and Malik put his aside to take to the barracks tomorrow. There was one left though. "Who's is this?" his mother asked and Malik nearly flushed at the lumpy gift.

"Uh... Alshain's," he confessed. Alshain, who'd gone back for more rice and currently was scooping some into his mouth, looked up and at Malik, his cheek bulging outward a little. Malik desperately wanted to try and smooth his hair down because it was so messed from sleep and he looked like a child who needed to be taken care of.

"Me?"

"Him?" Kadar asked.

"Yeah, I mean... He has no one," Malik didn't know why he felt he had to really explain. He was a grown ass man, he could gift to anyone.

"That's very nice Malik," his mother said and handed the gift to Alshain. He took it like it was made of glass and looked at Malik with his golden eyes. For some reason. He flushed.

"Thank you," Alshain said and the opened it. It was just clothes but to a man like Alshain who remembered nothing of himself this was his first gift he'd ever received. He looked a bit like Malik had given him gold. He held up the shirt and then the pants. "Thank you," Alshain said again, clearly meaning every word, and smiled at Malik. It was the first time he'd ever seen Alshain smile. He looked fantastic and handsome and young and slightly goofy with his messy hair. Alshain said something but Malik didn't hear and then he was getting to his feet, carrying his new clothes into the other room. Malik's eyes followed him without meaning to and his mother said something to him.

"Yeah," he said, not quite knowing what he was even agreeing to.

—

Day four of Selios wasn't really special. It was the middle of the festivities and was more a resting day. That was fine with Malik. He was on watch that night though. His watch was long and it was over when the moon was at its apex. Another man came to relieve him out in the hills and he stopped at his room in the barracks before going back to his parents' house. The fifth day was about breakfast before the sun rose and then fasting all day until the moon rose that night. He wanted to be there for that.

When he got home he saw Alshain. He was awake but laying on the ground on his stomach. He told him it was a trick of the light that Alshain's eyes were glowing. Or at least he thought that until Alshain waved his hand and the little lamp next to him where he lay next to the dying fire sprung to life without him touching anything.

Malik's feet were nailed to the ground as Alshain waved his hand a little and made the flame dance like it truly was alive. Then he finally found his voice. "You're a priest," he blurted out.

Alshain started and the lamp gutted out with a soft wump. His eyes, which seemed to glow, were just gold when he turned and stared at Malik. He was wearing the clothes Malik had given him last night and they fit him well, where before they'd been nearly obscene tight, now they hugged his body in the right places and was currently riding up his back where he was on his stomach, held up by his elbows. "Oh, Malik," he said, and seemed relieved to see him.

"You're a priest," Malik said.

"A what?"

"A priest you idiot. Favored by stars with great power."

"Oh... No I'm not," Alshain said.

"Yes you are."

"That wasn't a great display of power," Alshain insisted. "It was just... something," he shrugged.

"Any display is a big display when normal men have none," Malik said.

"Oh, I see," he said with a frown. He looked back at the lamp. "But I'm not a priest," he said.

Malik went over to him, he was now no longer tired, "Than what're you? Who're you?" he asked as he sat down next to him.

"I don't know..." Alshain sighed miserably and put his head on his arms.

"You'll figure it out," Malik said and after a moment of hesitation reached out and ran his fingers through the curly mess of Alshain's hair. Alshain didn't tell him to stop and they stayed like that. Malik gently petting his hair down, keeping his still burned hand in his lap.

—

Malik was starving when Alshain got up. It was dark and they were waiting for the moon to rise. His mother was cooking but it wouldn't be ready until after the moon was up. Alshain was a bit confused by their fasting but asked for no food.

Then the moon rose and they ate. Alshain seemed especially energetic tonight, and the stars outside absolutely brilliant. He couldn't sit still and eventually Malik dragged him outside. Alshain walked to a dark spot, away from lamps, and stretched out his arms in the light of the stars and the moon which was nearly full.

Malik couldn't help the thought that Alshain looked good. In the moonlight especially his paler skin looked positively silver, like he was some statue made of it. He basked in it and Malik made no comment.

"They look different from here," Alshain said, staring upwards.

"What do?"

"The stars. They look different here than where I'm from," he said, hands dropping by his sides.

"They do?" Malik asked.

"Yes. There are more of them there too," and Malik went to stand next to Alshain and looked up at the any with him. "Your brother gave me the name of a star. Which star?" he asked.

"Mmmm," Malik searched the sky for the great eagle. It was not the usual constellation he searched for so it took him a little time. "That," he said, pointing, "that's the eagle."

"I see no eagle. What is an eagle?"

Malik chuckled, "It's a bird. A creature with wings. You see? There are its wings in flight, and its tail feathers, and his head," Malik traced the shape in the sky.

"Like this?" and Alshain did the same, but as he did it was like a layer had been peeled back and a massive collection of stars filled in the places between the constellation, giving the eagle full wings and a sharp beak.

"Yes," Malik breathed, wondering if he was really seeing this or if he was dreaming again. Then the normal field of stars returned like it had never been. Malik frowned suddenly.

"What?" Alshain asked.

"A star is missing," Malik said.

"What? Which one? How do you know?"

"Because, it's one of the biggest stars of the eagle. There is one missing where the neck joins the body."

"What's it called?"

"Altair; the flying one," and Alshain froze. "Alshain?" he asked.

"Say it again," he said softly.

"What?"

"The name of the missing star."

"Altair. Alshain is one of the other eagle stars."

"That's me," he said.

"What?"

"Altair. That's my name!" and like a six year old he jumped gleefully. "I'm Altair," he said again, grinning amazingly wide and Malik was tongue tied. He was shamefully good looking. "I'm Altair," he breathed and looked up at the sky again. He reached out with both hands, still smiling and Malik was torn between watching the sky, and watching him. "I know who I am now," he said softly, somberly.

"You do?" Malik asked.

Altair turned to him, "I'm Altair."

"Yes, I got that. Your real name is Altair."

"No. I _am_ Altair. I'm not up there, because I'm down here," he said softly and Malik looked at him a long time. Altair was not looking at him, but the blank spot in the sky.

"You're a star," Malik said in a whisper.

Altair looked at him now, "Yes," and his pupils were white, his eyes glowing brilliant and gold.

It all made sense now. Why he slept during the day. Why the fish bones had seemed to burn him, and he'd been so against eating it, his obsession with rice. The stars were only out at night. Fish bones kept out spirits and gods. Rice was the favorite food of both gods and spirits. And he remembered him eating the grapes. Shoving them in his mouth rapidly. He didn't know why grapes, but Altair liked them... Rigel had wanted them.

Rigel.

"I saw you the second night of Selios," Malik said. "And Rigel." Altair nodded, but he was looking up again. Then Malik realized what he was _really_ looking at. This was no man. This was a god. A god in human clothes and wore no shoes, and was a thing that gave and favored mortals like them. It was power and fury and Malik remembered Rigel, all fire and heat and his big black mouth.

Malik dropped to his knees and then down into a full bow, his forehead touching the ground. Partly because his legs couldn't support him and mostly because Altair was a _god_.

Most of the stories of their gods were cautionary tales about people who didn't show them proper respect and how they wiped out entire towns or people or armies with a wave of their hands. They were powerful, deadly, and violent, most of their rituals to them involving fire or blood. The last day of Selios all men were made to bleed from their thighs. Women were exempt because they bled monthly for the gods, because they could weather the pain and burden of being bled all year; men could not. When you wanted to get a star's attention you burned something, or bled it dry. They noticed blood and death, but also vast gifts of food and flowers. When one spoke of stars it was with respect, when you spoke to them to ask them of things of help, it was with caution and with great reverence.

And there was one _right in front of Malik._ It was no surprise he was on the ground prostrate.

Altair looked down at him, Malik could feel it, even though he couldn't see it, "Get up," he said and Malik got to his feet, though had his head down. A hand grabbed his chin and made him look up. His eyes were such brilliant yellow and his pupil white like the inside of a forge. "Don't do that. Look at me."

Malik swallowed but did as he was told. He was a soldier, and plenty brave, but this was pretty much totally beyond him. It was outside of his depth. But he did look at him, like he was told, instead of over his shoulder. "Give me your hand," and Altair let go of his chin and took Malik's burned hand.

Malik winced when Altair unwrapped his hand. "I did this," Altair said softly, looking at the blister that was Malik's palm. He seemed amused for a second and then placed his hands on Malik's. He yelped in pain, since it still hurt. "Forgive me," Altair said softly and then his hands glowed, Malik's hand glowed too and then Altair took his hand away. Malik's hand was perfectly healed, there weren't any scars or blisters at all. He'd never heard of gods or priests doing any sort of healing, even alchemist were warriors. There was no such thing as healing arts for priests, or alchemists. But here it was. Malik was, rightfully, in awe.

"Wow," Malik breathed and took his hand back and looked at it from all angles. His hand wasn't even red. There was no sign of the burn from- from... "That was you," Malik stared at him. "You made that crater in the hill."

"Yes," he nodded.

"What were... are you doing?" Because everyone knew that stars only came down for important things. Right? He couldn't even think of what that would be.

"Do you know what a priest really is?" Altair asked him.

Really were? They weren't what they thought? He stared at Altair in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Altair grinned at him. The star let go of him, "Figure it out," and he stepped back. All at once it was like he was on fire, his skin like it was burning, flames rippling from under his skin, eyes glowing. Malik could feel a faint heat coming off him and then, in a bright flash, one that made Malik close and cover his eyes, he was gone.

Once the spots had cleared from Malik's eyes he looked around. There was a slight singe mark on the ground. Then his head turn upwards.

The eagle was whole again.

—

Day six of Selios was a large communal festival and feast. Everyone prepared for it and the women cooked all day. Malik had watch during the day with Abbas.

Abbas noticed his newly healed hand. He asked, but Malik didn't answer, no matter how or many times Abbas asked. Malik's thoughts were elsewhere. Why had Altair come to earth? What did he mean by that question? What were priests?

He knew they were envoys for the stars, powerful and chosen to lead and do amazing things. They weren't born, they were forged like swords and a priest never appeared or was known until they were at least of age.

Priests were both genders and girls weren't priestesses, also priests. They were furious fighters, naturals apparently and it was said that when priests went to war for the gain of their towns or chains or kingdoms, armies hesitated, or stopped attacking all together. It was said fifty alchemists of various disciplines was comparable to just one priest.

It wasn't like they were common though. Not all stars had priests, and very few stars had more than one if they had one at all. Malik had heard some stars never had priests, at least not here.

... Like Altair.

There were no priests for the eagle that Malik knew. Altair, Alshain, Aquila, Al Thalimain: the main stars of the Eagle, had no priests. At least none that Malik knew. There were no towns named for the stars of the Eagle in Capprius or even Vega, or other chain clusters. If there was a town named after Altair it wasn't anywhere within their kingdom. Maybe neighboring ones. But then Altair had looked like he'd come from far away with his paler skin, for stars were said to look like the people in the towns they were named after. Or so it was said, he want sure, no one was really sure, as other than during Selios they didn't normally leave the sky.

When Malik got home, as the festivities were getting ready- the long tables brought out to the town square and women started bringing out platters and bowls and all sorts of things to eat. Malik could smell whole pigs being roasted, they'd been started earlier, but now the smells were starting to get really intense- Malik pulled out his new book, the one _full_ of maps. He poured over Vega. No town with the right name. He looked at the other clusters but even in the largest, Draco and Hydra, he saw no town. That meant there were none in this kingdom. He went to a new one, the one they shared a border and a half with and that also was bumped up against the great Smothren Wastes. He devoured the maps, looking for Altair. Even another of the stars of the eagle. He checked every kingdom on his map.

There were no eagle towns.

Malik frowned as he sat there, trying to figure out what that even _meant_. All stars had towns. Some kingdoms had the same town, or even two towns in the same kingdom would share a name- though this wasn't common. He wanted to know though. Where was Altair?

He moved from the maps of the earth to the maps of the sky. The eagle was labeled, right above Sagittarius and Capricious, wings spread out full and wide. He put his finger on Altair with a frown. There he was, and he'd been missing from the sky for days. Had anyone noticed? Malik hadn't until he'd had to look for the eagle. But the eagle wasn't a constellation Malik was very familiar with it. What about Altair's people? Surely they had noticed.

But why was he here? Why did he fall out of the sky? He had to have a purpose here.

Malik's head jerked up the. His brother came out of the back room. "Kadar," he said, startling his brother. His brother looked at him. "What're priests for?"

"What?" none of them had asked about Alshain. Malik had tried mentioning him, but none of them remembered. Only Malik did it seemed.

"Priests, what are the reason for them?"

Kadar seemed confused. "What?" he asked again.

"Answer the question alchemist," Malik said sternly.

Kadar wandered over to him and sat down next to him. "To make the will of the gods known," Kadar said.

"Is that all?" Malik asked.

Kadar frowned, "Well," he said at length, "there is an old story. Very old story, when our kingdom was still divided and we did not have the stars as our gods." That was an _old_ story indeed since the stars had been their gods for nearly a thousand years.

"Well, what was it?"

"Mmmm, its been a time since I saw the book this was in, give me a moment," Kadar was deep in thought for several moments. Then he said, "Apparently our gods can get very lonely. Their worshipers offer some respite from the darkness, but not enough. So they come to earth, seeking companionship and come to earth as nothing. They want people with great fighting skill and big hearts who will help them, as they have nothing. Once they find that person it's said they give them two things, their priestly powers, and their affections. But, that's just a story," Kadar shrugged.

"... affections?" he asked, staring.

"Yeah. You know, like love. The stories don't say quite how or why, but apparently it happens fairly quick. A star knows their new priest within a few days or so, or if they have to find someone else."

"Oh," Malik said in a tiny tone. What had Altair said? Did Malik know what a priest really was? A warrior. Favored by the star. And now seemingly... their lovers? Malik turned a brilliant crimson at the thought.

"Malik?" Kadar asked.

"Thanks," and then Malik lurched to his feet with his book and was out the door. He had a lot of things on his mind he really didn't want to think about.

—

Today was the last day of Selios. The week long festival in praise of their gods drew to a close tonight. Tonight was a night for young people, a renewal and for lovers, old an new. Many couples wed on this day, or professed their love.

Malik hated the last day because he was always alone on this day. In Rigel soldiers weren't looked very well upon. They were a small town and rich in clay and beautiful pottery. Malik's father was a potter, but it wasn't for Malik, or Kadar. Kadar was too smart for it, and Malik wasn't artistic in the slightest. He was good with his pole arm, and his sword. Neither skill was desirable by the women of Rigel so even though he was handsome, no one seemed to want him.

Usually he just worked the last day of Selios. This year was no different. He was out in the hills, though unlike the first night he felt no annoyance in not being able to participate. He sat on the hill side, pole arm within easy reach. Be didn't fear an attack. Selios was sacred and any attacks on towns usually ended up in the attackers being dead, as stars did _not_ appreciate festivities in their honor being disrupted, or their people killed.

He heard a great outcry from Rigel. It sounded happy and joyful. Malik tried not to be too spiteful. With a sigh he laid back and stared up at the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, the moon a sliver from being full. His eyes found Rigel in the sky, then his eyes tracked a different direction, to a part of the sky be didn't normal look. There he was the eagle and his eyes widened when he saw Altair wink out. He sat up with a jolt when a white pillar of flame appeared on the opposite hill. It was lit for only two seconds at most before gutting out.

Malik waited, utterly still as he eyes adjusted back to dark vision. At first he saw nothing but then he could make the humanoid shape out of the darkness. Altair was walking up the hill towards him, dressed like a king. Draped in blues and reds and seemingly covered in beads and gold that hung from his wrists and and neck and head like he was bleeding it. A strange hat was on his head, wrapped up like a towel, jewel tones itself and covered in intricate golden patterns and huge blue jewel at the center. Malik had never seen _any_ dress like it but he could tell that this was the garb of the obscenely wealthy.

Malik stared open mouthed, as the star came to stand before him. They leaned down, the wrapped hat perched perfectly on his head, concealing his dark, dark, curls, and with a smirk tapped Malik's mouth closed. "Hello Malik," he said, his voice still rich and deep and wonderful, yet now also terrifying.

Malik tore his eyes away and looked down, "Your holiness," because what else did you say t_o a god?_ Let alone one who might want to take you as their lover

"No. Look at me," Altair said, hand still on Malik's face, now slid up along his jaw. Malik looked up cautiously. "You know what a priest is?" he asked.

"... I think so," he said slowly. Altair smiled, pleased.

"Most people don't anymore."

"My brother's an alchemist."

"Ah. The fake priests," Altair nodded. "They want to be ones, but they always fall so short. They shoot for the stars, and always crash back to earth," and he stroked Malik's face, his hand was amazingly warm like a small fire burned within him. "I have not had a priest in a long time," he said as if to himself.

"Why me?" Malik asked.

"Because you helped me. Because you aren't afraid to spill blood. Because your heart is big. Because you're clever and driven."

"You don't know that really. You barely know me," Malik said.

Altair smiled, "I am a star and can see the whole of the world from the sky. We watch people who could make good priests, who could handle it," Altair said softly, "there is very little I don't know about you Malik," and he shivered a little at the thought that Altair could have been watching him from the sky all this time.

"So did you come for me?" he asked.

"This land is for other stars. I meant to land elsewhere, near my own town, but I missed," he shrugged. "I made good of a poor situation," his other hand came up so he held Malik's face in both hands. "I don't know how Rigel didn't notice you," he said thoughtfully. "You're what he likes too," and Malik flushed. "But... it is a choice," Altair continued.

"A choice?"

"You can chose to be a priest, or not."

"If I say not?" he swallowed.

"Then you will forget me, just as everyone in this little town has," he waved his hand towards Rigel where the last day of Selios was happening. "And I will find someone else," the way he said it made Malik feel very sad, and he got the impression that people to be priests came along nearly as rarely as they heard of them. Many stars did not have priests because the people for it were few in number to begin with. He imagined Altair was amazingly lonely.

He would also be insane to say no.

"What does it entail? To be a priest?" Malik asked.

With a pleased look Altair straddled his lap, his many golden ornaments and beads rattling softly as he did. "It means you are mine," Altair said. "You must obey me, and defy me and defend me and be loyal to me. Normally we do not concern ourselves with the goings on of the world, but sometimes we take someone and make them our envoy, our will, our priest, and become more involved. For this you get power most people can't comprehend, a fraction of mine, but more than any alchemist could hope to have. And, you get me," that sounded like a pretty good deal honestly.

"And that means?"

Altair placed his hand over Malik's heart, "Emotionally," and then his hand reached down and down and slid between them and grabbed Malik's crotch, "and physically." Malik's face flamed red even as Altair let him go. He wanted to ask how that worked between men, but a larger part was a bit terrified to figure it out. "I am to be your only, until you die," oh, "if I'm not..." his face became stormy, "no one will like it." Malik nodded. "What is your choice?"

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Altair thought a moment, "You must come home with me," he said.

"To your town?" Altair nodded, "Where is it? I looked, but I couldn't find it on maps."

Altair pointed towards the Smothren Wastes, "Beyond the fog, where you people do not go."

"So if I said yes I could never come home?"

"You'd be a priest. You could go wherever you wanted, even the fog."

"You said Rigel would have liked me too-

"He also hates you all. You potters and farmers. No real fighters and blood spillers or people with conviction. He doesn't pay attention, he didn't notice you. I did," and he smoothed one of his hands across Malik's bearded face. "Make your choice," he said again.

Malik thought it over a few moments. But really, there was nothing here for him. Rigel was a peaceful town, as was most of Capprius. There were only a bare amount of guards. Malik's skill in weapons always set him apart. He didn't have the hands to be a potter, and anything he tried to grow died. He was a warrior in a place warriors weren't really welcome and he was stunted. If he went with Altair he'd never feel like that again. He didn't feel affection for the man now, but he was being put on the spot. He knew that, given time, he could love them. There was no reason to say no.

"What do I have to do?" Malik asked.

Altair smiled his gorgeous, wide, smile. He said nothing at first and instead put his ringed fingers into his mouth and seemed to pull on something. Then he pulled out what looked like a tooth, but it wasn't a tooth, it was like a glowing grain of rice. "Swallow this," Altair said.

He held it out to Malik, who took the brilliant, glowing, grain, and Malik popped it into his mouth. He blinked in shock from the sudden freezing cold that swelled from his throat and down to his belly from the piece of rice to fill his entire body. It was so cold and it hurt and he could feel his insides starting to freeze over it seemed. All in the span of about three seconds. Then Altair was kissing him, deeply, and seemed to breathe warmth back into his body. He tasted clean and hot and strangely like grapes. Malik wrapped his arms around the star's neck, kissing him back.

When they finally stopped Malik was warm and he was laying back against the hill, Altair laying mostly on top of him. "What was that?" Malik asked, and could still feel the cold in his chest, though not painfully, more like how mint tastes in the mouth, slightly tingly.

"The power of the priest," Altair said softly, still close, noses almost touching. "The power is cold, and its why we burn so hot and bright, to counteract it, and why we can only give you such a small part, or you'd freeze. Priests need us to stay warm, as they can't on their own. We don't take betrayal well and have no problem letting you be killed by the very power we gave you if you are disloyal."

"Does that happen?"

"To some stars who want an avatar but not a companion it can happen. You will live a long time and we can be neglectful at times. Some priests stray."

"I won't," Malik promised. Altair kissed him again and the tingling sensation of cold left and all that remained was a warmth in his chest like it was filled with a small sun.

"We're leaving now," Altair said brushing their noses.

"Now?" Malik asked, startled.

"Yes. It will take several hours to get through the fog, and it must be before sunrise when I have to go to sleep," Altair said.

"I'm on watch," Malik said and Altair clearly didn't care. No, of course not. "I need to say goodbye to my family, and I have some things I want."

Altair huffed and sat up on him, "You mortals and your _things_ he said."

"Says the man with more jewelry on them than I've ever seen in my life," Malik said and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "And didn't you say I was supposed to defy you?" he rose his brows at Altair.

The god smirked, "Yes," he agreed and kissed him gently again. "Fine. Get your things. Meet me at the edge of the Wastes. Call my name when you get there," and then he got up from Malik, "I'll come," and then he was gone in a bright flash. Malik's eyes weren't disturbed by the brightness this time though.

Once Altair was gone Malik slowly got to his feet. He felt energetic and surprisingly light. What he'd just done was now sinking in. When the star was before him it was easy to be enthralled and... seduced honestly. He'd just been seduced, by a god. It sort of made his head spin. But he'd made his choice and he couldn't back out, to do so was death, it was a lot less terrifying than he thought such an idea should be.

He gathered up his pole arm and left his post. Nothing would disturb Rigel, he knew. He went back to the barracks and packed a small bag. His book of maps, the new journal and pen and ink, the clothes his mother had made him, a few odds and ends and another change of clothes. He left it on his bed and went to his parents' home, as while he'd been talking with Altair the main festivities had ended. Now everyone had gone home. He poked his head in and rolled his eyes. Kadar wasn't home and could hear his parents having sex. Wouldn't be the first time and he wasn't even disturbed by it, children heard it often, especially if they had siblings. But they were busy and he wouldn't disturb them and Kadar had, no doubt, found the company of some beautiful girl as all the girls in Rigel loved Kadar's blue eyes and the fact that he was an alchemist.

So instead he left a note. 'I'm going on a journey. I don't know when I'll be back and will come home when I can. Love, Malik,' and put it in his mother's cooking pot she'd use in the morning for breakfast and would see it.

Malik got his things from the barracks, making sure to bring his sword, but left his pole arm. He was better with the sword. He always felt he should be since his family name was 'sword'. He left Rigel and walked out to the great Smothren Wastes where the dense fog moved gently in the barely there wind. It rocked back and forth like waves on a lake and Malik looked at it with more than a little trepidation. All his life he'd been told to stay _away_ from this place, be wary of the fog, and now he was about to walk into it.

He looked up, Altair was in his place as the neck of the eagle. "Altair," he called. A few seconds passed, nothing happened. "Altair, I'm here, get your ass down here!" he said irritably and an instant later the star winked out.

Light blossomed from within the fog and then it died. A huge wind kicked up and the fog was suddenly pushed away. Malik's night vision was perfect now and he saw the fog form a corridor. Standing in it was Altair. He no longer wore the red and blue clothes that dripped gold, but now wore a much simpler garb. His pants were wide and he wore no shirt, only a red vest with intricate beading on it and a strange pair of boots. "There you are. Like making me wait," Malik said.

Altair's smile was a cheshire smirk of amusement, "But I won't leave you," he said and held out his hand. When Malik took it the fog closed around them and the stars overhead vanished.

-fin-


End file.
